Lessons of the Heart
by andromedasangst
Summary: Modern High School AU. Eponine is barely scraping by on a scholarship, Marius is head-over-heels for the new girl Cosette and Grantaire just can't stay sober for class. Meanwhile, Enjolras is staging a mass political demonstration... is this what Eponine needs to take her mind off things?
1. Chapter 1

A new year, new semester. Eponine walked through the halls thinking how strange it was to be back. Winter break was only two weeks, but those two weeks had felt long when she had spent most of it by herself in the shabby room she called home. As she walked through the school halls she felt relieved to be here, even if she didn't have anyone to hug or squeal with like the students around her. She only had _him_.

Subconsciously she knew she was scanning each face for those lively eyes, that boyish grin. Her breath caught as she bumped clumsily into a solid torso, she exhaled heavily when the boy looking down at her wasn't the one she was looking for. The brown eyes glanced at her a moment, the voice a soft murmur: 'Sorry.' Then he was gone. Eponine stared offhandedly at his receding red jacket. _Pull yourself together_ she thought. The last thing she wanted to do was stand out, and that's what would happen if she kept being so clumsy.

After half a day of staring out at the oval or trying to catch a glimpse of him at the lockers, Marius appeared at lunchtime and to Eponine's surprise, he came directly to the table in the cafeteria where she usually sat by herself. She kept her distance from people for fear they would find out about her living conditions, or her family's reputation, or how crabby she could be with people sometimes. It was just easier not to get too attached. Marius was the only one who knew all about her, and as long as she had him, she didn't need anyone else. Usually they spoke in between classes or on the way home from school, so it was strange that he appeared before her now at lunchtime.

'Ponine, hi!' He seemed so enthusiastic that if he were anyone else, she would have raised an eyebrow. But the fact that he was here, talking to her… she couldn't help but grin.

'Hi!'

'Ponine there's a new girl here, have you met her?'

This wasn't what Eponine had been expecting. 'No I haven't… why?'

His face fell. 'I thought you might have got to know her… I want to ask her something but I feel bad, I don't even know her name!'

Eponine was getting an ugly feeling about this. 'What did you want to ask her?'

'Well I wanted to ask her out… or get her number, or something,' Marius was blushing slightly; she had never seen him so flustered. 'Oh I know I sound ridiculous Ep, but if you could only see her! She's… indescribable!'

'I'm sure.' Her voice was light but she couldn't help the bitterness of her thoughts. What made this new girl so great?

'Hey look, there she is!' Marius nodded his head discreetly towards the entrance of the cafeteria where a slim girl entered, as if in slow motion, her golden hair streaming behind her. At seeing her, Eponine's heart sank. This girl was beautiful… no, she was more than that. She was luminous. Her smile lit up her face and in turn, her presence seemed to light up the room. And what was worse, Eponine knew her.

_Cosette_. Memories of a sad half-starved foster child, one which her parents had treated so poorly, came back to Eponine. All those years of standing by, watching Cosette labour over tasks Eponine had never had to do, of soaking up praise while poor Cosette wept for her birthmother Fantine's affection; all those years had come back to haunt her. It had to be karma: their roles had been reversed, and here Eponine was, pretty much homeless and watching her beloved Marius fall for Cosette.

'Eponine?'

'Huh?'

Marius was studying her expression. 'What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost.'

_Something like that. _'It turns out I do know her,' Eponine admitted slowly.

'You do?' Marius was so excited, he sidled closer to her and gripped her arm. Chills of excitement ran through her. 'Ponine, you have to tell me all about her! Who is she, what does she like?'

She wanted to say things just to make him stay, to make sure he kept holding her like this, to make sure he _needed _her. But she couldn't bring herself to lie. 'I only knew her when we were small children. I really don't know that much about her.'

Hope lingered in Marius' eyes. 'Do you remember her name?'

Eponine's heart fell as she surrendered the scrap of knowledge she had to offer. 'Cosette.'

Already his gaze had drifted to the table where Cosette sat, surrounded by new friends. 'Cosette… thank you Eponine!'

'No problem.' The words were said to an empty chair.

Across the cafeteria, she glimpsed once more the girl everyone seemed to be falling in love with. She wore fitted light-blue jeans, long leather boots, a knitted cream vest and a silver necklace- none of which was overly showy, but modest in a flattering way. Eponine felt like a fly on the wall, no worse: a brick _in_ the wall, with her boring brown dress and her long black coat, which she usually wore to hide her undernourished body. She pulled the hood up now, a habit she had when she wanted to disappear. It wasn't hard though- no one noticed her.

Nearby was the table Marius usually sat at; all his friends turned to watch him make his way toward Cosette, The one who drank a lot nudged the boy beside him and grinned, the others snickering at Marius' bold stride toward his newfound love. Only one of the boys wasn't snickering with the rest- he had turned to glance at the direction Marius had come from. His brown eyes met Eponines, before he abruptly collected his books and left the cafeteria. Once again, Eponine found herself staring at the red jacket as it vanished from sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Eponine felt tired by the time she entered her last class of the day, but the thought of sharing a class with Marius brightened her mood. However, her spirits were dampened yet again as she was confronted with the sight of her best friend sitting next to none other than Cosette. The pair only noticed Eponine once she was standing right before them.

'Oh hey, Ep,' Marius beamed. A flutter of recognition passed over Cosette's expression, before she offered the most genuine, heart-warming smile Eponine had ever received. She couldn't possibly point out now that Cosette was sitting in her usual seat. Around her, everyone had assumed their regular chair and her teacher had just walked in. Thankfully there was a seat further toward the back. She took it silently, trying as usual to be inconspicuous.

She did enjoy history. As her teacher Mr. Javert sorted out books and papers on his desk, she hoped they would be studying something fascinating this term: another time, another place that she could lose herself in and forget about Marius.

'Alright students, open up to page 246 and read the introductory paragraph,' Mr. Javert's gruff voice seemed to echo off the classroom walls. Eponine looked at the page before her: _19th century France: the 1832 Uprising. _The first couple of lines detailed the background on the monarchy at the time, but beyond that Eponine just couldn't keep focused. She kept glancing at where Marius sat, three rows ahead.

_Years marked by harvest failures…_

She could see his shoulder grazing Cosette's as they shared the same history book.

_Increased cost of living due to significant economic problems…_

He was secretly admiring Cosette now, as she ignored him and kept reading. Strands of her golden hair seemed to cascade down her back.

_…creating discontent throughout the social classes._

Now her eyes had met his and they smiled at each other. Eponine fought the urge to cry out in anguish.

Soon enough, Mr. Javert was asking for people to vocally summarise what they had just read, but Eponine was staring out the window, wishing she could travel to the other side of the world. She was imagining palm trees and remote beaches when a nudge at her elbow brought her back to reality. She found the whole class watching her expectantly, Marius included.

'Um.. pardon?'

There were a few snickers from the corner of the room. Javert frowned disapprovingly.

'Miss Thernadier, I was asking you who exactly comprised the republican movement in the uprising.'

Eponine felt a slow, painful blush creep up her cheeks. 'Of course, yes… I…'

She squirmed a moment longer as she frantically tried to scan the paragraph she clearly should have read, when a sheet was slid discreetly in her direction, a pen tapping silently a group of key words written in slanted cursive. 'The republicans were made up of those opposing the current monarchy,' she stuttered hurriedly. 'These included republican politicians, members of liberal societies but for the most part workers and school students… as well as the common citizen.'

Mr. Javert raised his eyebrows. 'A well-informed answer,' he said, his gaze moving knowingly to the person sitting next to her. 'Very well put, Mr. Enjolras.'

Eponine looked at her saviour and found him wearing that same red jacket she had seen three times that day. Wearing it was a lean boy with light, tousled hair and a very idyllic profile, reminding her of grecian marble statues she had seen in the Louvre. He looked tall- but that could just be the way he was sitting- and Eponine felt her eyes widen slightly as she took in the notebook in front of him; it was covered in detailed notes, his scribblings making slight impressions on the page due to his ink-tip pen. She tried to read some of them, but could only pick up odd phrases due to the angle of the paper: _'approx. 3,000 republicans… Society for the Rights of Man…funeral of Lamarque…'_

And in the corner, a highlighted string of words: _'A republican is virtue, perseverance; is devotion personified…'_

He must really take this class seriously, she thought. It was certainly a change from sitting next to Marius, who often tried to distract her with games of hangman in his notebook, or who studied his law notes even though they were in history.

_Enjolras. _The name sounded familiar. Eponine suspected she had seen him among Marius' friends at the cafe they usually hung out at after school. Nevertheless, she couldn't help but be surprised at his diligence toward the subject.

Slowly, as if waking from a deep crevice of thought, she began to register Javert's voice. He was issuing instructions it seemed.

'…counted as 50% of your grade for this semester, which is a significant amount. For that reason I'll be giving you all individual topics to work with so there will be no copying.'

A groan came from the back corner.

However,' Javert raised his voice a little to overcome the small whisperings that had broken out. 'I will allow you to work in pairs.'

Eponine bit her lip before catching a glimpse of Marius nodding in excitement with Cosette.

'If you will please be quiet,' Javert commanded, before resuming his normal tone. 'There will be no need to draw out this process- there is an even number of students in the class, so be content to work with the person sitting next to you.'

Eponine couldn't help but give a small sigh. Any slight chance she had of being Marius' partner was now obliterated. She turned to face a pair of inquisitive brown eyes: those belonging to Enjolras.

'I guess we're partners,' she said casually. He nodded briefly (not that he had a choice, for on his other side was a window) but didn't seem all too thrilled at being paired with her. They sat there awkwardly as the rest of the class began discussing ideas. The silence was becoming unbearable, and Eponine felt slightly stung- did he think she was stupid because she hadn't been paying attention?

She almost sighed with relief when Javert approached their desk. 'Here's your topic,' he announced, presenting them with a typed slip of paper. Eponine read: _Was there any victory to be gained by the republicans from the uprising? Is there any inherent legacy which still applies to society today? _

Her head hurt- she hadn't eaten since that morning and she couldn't even begin to comprehend the question. 'This will be an interesting pairing,' Javert added humorously. Eponine thought he too was taking a stab at her lack of focus, but he continued: 'For once you'll have someone with a sober mind to work with, Enjolras.' He grinned, motioning to the boy called Grantaire who was slouched behind them in the back corner. Eponine, like everyone else, knew him as the school's resident drinker.

Just as Javert left them, the bell went. Eponine took her time collecting her books, giving Enjolras a chance to say something. When he didn't Eponine turned and walked off without a word. She felt anger rising within her, threatening to take hold; anger toward Marius, toward Cosette, toward her stony partner who was being unspeakably rude, but most of all, toward herself. Why did everyone completely disregard her? _Why did she make it so easy for them to?_

She had stormed halfway down the crowded hall, mechanically swerving past younger students, when she realised she had forgotten her pencil case. _Great._ In her rage she wanted to just leave it, but with a resigned thought she reminded herself that she couldn't afford to buy a whole new set of stationary. With weary steps she turned back toward the classroom.

When she saw Enjolras standing in the doorway she stopped herself, and catching her breath, lingered just out of sight around the corner. In a low, serious tone he was speaking to Javert. Eponine reprimanded herself- why should she care what he was doing? She should just go in, collect her things, then get out! But her body froze as she heard Enjolras say her name. She listened closely.

'I just think it would be best, for such a high mark, if we worked separately,' she heard him confess.

Was he really trying to change partners, without even having spoken a word to her? _What was his problem?_

She was sick of it all, she didn't care about anything anymore- she just needed to get away. She would forget the pencil case, she was too emotionally drained to care. Striding back through the halls and out the doors, she was momentarily free of all of them. But somewhere in her subconscious mind, a defiant flame had been struck. Enjolras and his complete lack of etiquette? That she would not forget.


	3. Chapter 3

Eponine felt the universe really was working against her when her timetable revealed she had history first period the next morning. She felt fatigued and cranky; straight after school she'd worked a five hour shift at the grimy pub on her street corner, then on returning home she had read a good half of her history book in one sitting. As tired as she had been, she needed to have the knowledge to make Enjolras regret dropping her as his partner. Willing away the tiredness which lingered over her like a cloud, she tried to look confident as she took her seat. She didn't look at Marius or Cosette. Enjolras was one of the last to come in- she hated his invigorated strut.

Their eyes met, she looked away, he took his seat.

'Hey,' she heard him say. She turned to see him pulling her pencil case from his satchel.'You left this yesterday.'

Eponine took it without giving thanks. Instead, she replied: 'So you're going to speak to me today?'

He lowered his head as if he knew he deserved it. 'I could ask the same of you. But yeah, I'm sorry for being rude yesterday.'

She wasn't quite sure how to answer, so she decided to just be blunt. 'Are you sorry for not even consulting me before asking to swap partners? Because I'd like to know what's going on.'

That seemed to catch him off guard. His eyebrows jumped before they narrowed. 'You heard that, huh?'

Eponine nodded.

'Look, I know it sounded bad and I should have told you- I really am sorry. I handled it badly.'

'I'm not stupid you know,' Eponine couldn't help but blurt out.

Again she gave cause for surprise. 'Of course you aren't- who said that?'

She really wished she could control her cheeks which had started to flush. To compensate, she grew defensive. 'Well what other reason could there be to swap partners? You don't even know me!'

He sighed. 'I told Javert we had our differences but I made that up. The truth is… I've already kind of, planned this project out. What I didn't plan on was having to share the work with a partner.'

Eponine frowned- what a poor excuse- it didn't even add up. 'But we just got the topics-'

'I spoke to Javert beforehand to make sure I got this one.'

_What even? _Before she even had a chance to ask, Javert's voice reached them. 'Now if Mr. Enjolras and Miss Thernadier would please let us begin our lesson…'

'If you would excuse us sir, we need to discuss our project.' Enjolras announced smoothly.

Javert simply sighed and pointed to the door. Reluctantly, Eponine followed Enjolras out into the hall.

'Can't we talk about it later?'

He shook his head. 'Let me just explain now. You see, this project sort of links in with a political project I'm doing, so I planned it with both subjects in mind.'

Eponine still didn't understand. 'Ok well you seem like a pretty smart guy so I trust it's a good idea. Just let me do half the work.'

_Besides, there's no one else I can pair up with,_ she thought desperately. And in between school and shifts at the pub, she couldn't do the project alone.

The look he gave her now made it clear that there was something else.

'The thing is, what I have in mind could get us expelled.'

'W-what?' Expulsion was definitely not an option for her.

He nodded solemnly, his mouth a thin line. 'I know it sounds crazy, but it's something I've been planning for a long time.' He paused, drew a deep breath. 'I'm going to stage a student rally.'

There was silence as Eponine digested the information. She knew the school rules well, and a well-known rule that had been enforced with the coming of their ultra-conservative principal, Louis Philippe, strictly banned any student political action on school grounds- especially against the current government, which many of Mr. Philippe's relatives were affiliated with. The Conservatives (as the party was called) had made severe cuts to public health funds, public school funds and had pretty much made life hard for anyone who was financially unstable, which Eponine knew a thing or too about.

_So Enjolras wasn't just a nerd after all,_ she thought. _He was a modern revolutionary._ He would do what those schoolboys did over a century ago, and prove that there were still social groups being disadvantaged by their leaders.

'A rally opposing the current government?' Eponine needed to make sure.

He nodded. 'The election is in a few months, so it's the perfect time.'

The cocky, self-indulgent image of him had evaporated, for he was in fact thinking of others- not to mention _risking expulsion_- for this act of protest. She had just been an unexpected flaw in his plan. He had nothing personal against her.

'I spoke to Javert first because I didn't want to have to tell you the plan… I didn't want to tell anyone just yet.' He shrugged apologetically.

'I won't tell,' she promised.

'But hey, my friend Grantaire barely shows up to class as it is, so you might be able to pair up with his partner, Joly.'

She nodded, still caught up in thoughts of a student protest: something that hadn't occurred at Saint Denis College in a decade, and certainly not in her time as a student here.

'Ok, thanks,' she said to Enjolras, and she meant it. He gave a small but grateful smile before they headed back into the classroom.

That night, Eponine sat in her small room on her mattress she used for a bed, her history book in her lap. Everything had worked out surprisingly well. Enjolras meant her no disrespect, they had worked things out, and tomorrow she would approach Joly and ask whether she could work with him. It would all be ok.

It was a cold January night and she only had a tiny second-rate heater and a thin blanket to alleviate the chill. The heater made a raspy clicking whir which made it difficult to sleep, so Eponine huddled in her blanket and read some more of her textbook.

The pages she had reached focused in particular on the role of school students in the uprising: where they had met, how they had planned, what they had hoped for. An illustration at the bottom of the page showed three boys at a makeshift barricade, with one perched at the top wielding a large red flag with the words printed _'Liberty or Death'_. Before her eyes he seemed to transform into Enjolras, with his iconic red jacket and those brown eyes focused on something distant- a better future.

Words leapt out at her: _93 killed… shot immediately… use of cannons… result of ill-planning…_

_The republicans had failed to gain mass support. _Eponine toyed with the thought. Enjolras' protest would need to cause widespread rallies all over the city to make any sort of impact. If he could just light the spark of rebellion, then people would be more likely to vote against the Conservatives and elect a better government… _which would mean more access to financial aid. _Textbooks alone had cost Eponine two months wages, and she could barely stay afloat. Enjolras had a plan which could change the way she lived; and with aid helping her buy school things, she might be able to afford more clothes, more blankets, a proper bed. She desperately hoped his plan would work.

She closed her textbook with a finality, just as she made a decision. Tomorrow she would find Enjolras. She would tell him she wanted to help.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I know it's taken a while for me to update, but thanks so much for the kind reviews- they really motivate me to keep going! If you like this chapter don't hesitate to leave your thoughts, and thanks again for reading :D**_

'You want to help?' Enjolras repeated. He wasn't so much shocked as intrigued. Eponine nodded solemnly. They were in the courtyard- she had just managed to catch him in between classes- and he put a hand on her arm and gently ushered her out of the throng of students so they could speak in peace.

'What changed your mind?'

Eponine chose her words carefully. 'Well, I'm on the same side of politics you are, and… I was reading our history book last night. I just really don't want this to fail like the uprising did.'

She knew she sounded stupid, and cursed herself for it. But Enjolras was nodding, looking at her now not as another student, but as a recruit.

'And you would risk expulsion?'

'The outcome of this rall- _plan _will be of far more value than my place here at school. I'm willing to take that risk.'

The corner of his lips twitched, as if poised to unfurl into a proud smile. 'You know we'll be meeting up a lot? You'll really dedicate yourself to this?'

She tilted her chin up. 'Of course.'

And it wasn't a lie. She would do anything for a better future.

Enjolras relaxed and smiled, and she felt as she had been handed the sun. There was so much acceptance in that simple act of smiling, and she had never really been awarded such a gift from anyone other than Marius. It felt nice.

'Alright, well how about you give me your number and I'll let you know where we go from here,' Enjolras suggested, whipping out a sleek blackberry.

Eponine faltered. 'Uh, I don't… I don't have a phone.'

'No phone?'

Her imagination was failing her today, so she went with a shrug. 'Can't afford one.'

'Ok, in that case can you come to the Cafe Musain after school today? It's just around the corner.'

'I know the one.' She had often walked past and hoped to catch Marius' eye in the window. It was where he, Enjolras and the others seemed to hang out all the time.

'Great. I'll explain everything to you and my friends.'

She nodded once more. 'Yeah I'll be there, see you then-'

But he was already amongst the wave of students heading back inside; the bell had rung.

Eponine's bag was heavy with homework as she walked from school to the cafe. She was glad she didn't have a shift tonight, because who knew how long she'd spend with Enjolras and his friends? She was feeling several ways at once- excited for the project, nervous about what Enjolras' friends would think of her, and she didn't even want to consider how she felt about Marius. The cafe came into view and she almost considered turning back. It was an old style one- not one of those modern-polished-floor-and-plastic-table types; it was classic in that it was dimly lit, and there was always someone tinkling on a piano in the corner. It sat secluded in a discreet lane way, but the building itself was large, like it had presence.

Taking a deep breath, Eponine opened the heavy front door and entered, immediately relieved at the warmth inside. Enjolras was wearing his trademark red and she spotted him straight away. He had his back to her, and was discussing something with a pair of his friends.

They hid their surprise and nodded, smiling, as she took a seat at their table.

'Welcome,' Enjolras greeted her warmly.

Eponine didn't know the names of the others, and managed a timid hi. She felt awful; they had been in the same grade for five years and now, in their final year, she still didn't know anything about them. She often wondered what high school would have been like if she had more friends- it probably would have been more fun. But she knew she couldn't get too close to people without them confusing friendship with charity. To her classmates she was 'the Thernadier girl' or 'Marius' friend' and the impression she gave people was probably very cold and very distant. She prayed the boys here had no such pre-conceptions.

Enjolras seemed to sense her uneasiness. 'We're just waiting for a few more before I break the news. Courfeyrac and Combeferre here want to know now, but I'd rather only have to explain things once.'

'Enjolras persists in being mysterious,' one of them joked, grinning.

Eponine was trying to think of something witty to say when Grantaire arrived, and slumped into a chair. His curled hair lent him the constant aura of dishevelled apathy; Eponine was slightly fascinated by him. He didn't seem to have a care in the world, and she wondered if she'd ever be fortunate enough to have that option. Not that it was an attractive lifestyle to her.

'What's this then?' asked Grantaire, though he didn't seem desperate for an answer.

Enjolras opened his mouth to reply when a larger group arrived. Eponine counted: one, two, three four… how many people did Enjolras trust?

They added another table to theirs and everyone assumed their seats. Down the opposite end Eponine recognised Joly from history, who'd made casual conversation with her briefly throughout the years (he was so friendly) and Bahorelle, who she'd seen walking home in the same direction as her.

Enjolras scanned the faces and nodded, lost in thought. 'I can fill Marius in later,' he muttered, before announcing: 'Thanks for coming everyone. You probably already have some idea what this is about…'

'We know it's political,' Courfeyrac joked, and a snicker circulated the table.

Enjolras nodded, but did not smile. 'You know me well, but in all honesty this isn't a signed petition or a quick letter to an MP. What I'm planning is much bigger… and it's serious.'

'You know we're in,' Combeferre said solemnly.

Their leader shook his head. 'I'm planning a student rally. If it works, it will launch our political influence. If it fails, we'll be expelled,' he looked at each face intently, appealing to every one of them. Eponine held his eyes when he came to her, and already she felt part of something life-changing. 'Now I need to know if all of you will be willing to take that risk.'

There was a silence as the idea was considered. Eponine thought they'd all be surprised, but they didn't seem particularly phased. It was almost as if they had expected Enjolras to take his politics to higher lengths at some point or another.

'Well, I'm prepared to make sure we _don't_ fail,' Combeferre said, his voice steady. Others were nodding, all eyes were on Enjolras.

'If it means an end to this government, count me in,' a voice said. Bahorelle, Joly and Feuilly gave their verbal agreement.

'As am I.'

'And I.'

'Yes, me too.'

Eponine was overjoyed: she couldn't believe they had all agreed, and knowing full well what the repercussions might be! As their school was the prestigious type, she had assumed the guys, like the girls, had only materialistic concerns. Yet here all these students were, pledging to a political cause and seeming so well-informed for their age. She felt bad for making presumptions about them. And the more people joined, the more confidence she felt that they would succeed.

Enjolras proceeded to tell them his plans about getting others involved while keeping the whole thing undercover.

'We could hold student nights here at the cafe,' Joly suggested. 'Then inform them of what's going on.'

'As long as no one blabbed at school,' someone else countered.

Widespread discussion unfolded, enveloping them all. Eponine felt her ideas were inadequate, so she just listened.

After a while, Marius entered and she felt her heart leap. _Thank god he didn't bring Cosette._

Enjolras pulled him aside and she saw him speaking seriously, before Marius grasped his upper arm and nodded. Marius was in.

The group was getting more and more animated about the whole thing, and naturally Grantaire had ordered a bottle of wine for the table.

After a good hour or so of planning, they were onto a third bottle and the political meeting dissolved into a sort of social thing. Eponine considered leaving, but the wine had given her a nice feeling of content. Plus, she liked these people.

Marius hadn't even noticed she was there, for he was down the other end of the table staring vacantly into the distance. All of a sudden he was thrown into the spotlight by Combeferre.

'Marius what's wrong today? You look as if you're daydreaming half the time.'

A few laughed, and Joly offered him a drink. 'Have some wine and say what's going on?'

Marius shrugged, a slow, sheepish smile on his lips. 'I…I think I'm in love.'

This caused quite an uproar. Eponine however, felt her whole body stiffen.

'Marius in love at last?' Grantaire teased. 'I've never heard him _ooh _and _ahh_!'

The others laughed. 'It's better than a soap opera!'

Eponine didn't think she could take it anymore. She wasn't as tipsy as the rest of them, and the slight buzz she had only added to the emotional knot forming in her chest.

'You don't understand,' Marius was saying to his friends. Eponine didn't understand. _He met Cosette like three days ago! How can he say he's in love?_

'I feel like… my soul is on fire,' she heard him say. With an abrupt screech of her chair Eponine stood up. The table turned to stare and she ducked her head, slung her bag over her shoulder. She had to get out.

'Hey Ep! I didn't realise you were here!' She heard Marius call after her.

The night air was cool and Eponine felt she could breathe again. The stars were streaking like watercolours; she tried desperately to blink the tears away.

'Heading off?'

She jumped at the voice. Enjolras was leaning against one of the front window panes. Eponine hadn't even noticed him slip out.

'It's not really a meeting anymore,' she joked lightly, even though she felt ready to stab someone.

He grimaced apologetically. 'Yeah, sorry about my friends… they really do care about this stuff, but they also care about… wine.'

His laughter was soft.

'And love, it seems.' Eponine consciously omitted any bitterness from her words.

'We have a few romantics,' Enjolras conceded.

'I'm guessing you're not one of them?'

'No,' he said with a brief smile. 'I have bigger things to think about.'

Eponine found herself nodding. 'Me too.'

In the moonlight, he almost looked like a parisian statue- one of those ones made to glorify a French war hero. 'I think we're alike, you and I,' the lips uttered.

Again she found herself nodding, not because she believed it, but because she desperately wanted to.

As she walked home, the stars were in focus and her thoughts as crisp as the night air.

_Now there is I higher cause, _she thought. _In the scheme of things, Marius really shouldn't matter at all._


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few weeks, Eponine threw herself into her political work: hastily drafting pamphlets, long nights at the cafe, shifts spent eavesdropping on rowdy political arguments, the forging of a secret agenda, and meeting daily with Enjolras. For the first time in her life she had a purpose, and she felt in control. As the ideas began to weave a fixed plan, and the days morphed into weeks, Eponine felt… like she was living.

Enjolras had chosen a spot to act as their meeting place on school campus: a table in the very corner of the library, half concealed by a book shelf, where no one would notice the two of them scheming hours after the last bell had rung. For the first week or so Enjolras had been strictly serious, his comments blunt, his thoughts linear. Eponine didn't make any attempt at small talk or anything; she wasn't in this for the friendship. And though she knew Enjolras would always be more focused on political triumph over anything else, over the space of a few weeks, a friendship had bloomed.

She knew she admired him, but in a way he must have admired her diligence to the cause, because gradually there would be a glance of understanding, or he'd lend her his red jacket one time when they were caught in the rain on the way home, or he'd sneak croissants and Starbucks into the library just to keep them going. But the defining factor was the transformation in his communication: at the beginning he was silent and broody, only nodding before slowly adding an idea. Now, he voiced his thoughts so she knew exactly what he was contemplating, and he didn't hesitate to show that he was apprehensive, or excited, or intrigued, by a certain proposal. She really liked their friendship, in that they understood each other so well yet didn't feel the need to exchange details about their families or home lives.

'Sorry I'm late,' Enjolras said as he slung his satchel over his head and took his seat. They were at the library for the third night that week. 'I was speaking to Javert in my free period, and well, let's just say it turned into a debate that went past the bell.'

'Javert must have had some good counterpoints,' Eponine mused.

'He was persistent, I'll give him that.'

For the millionth time since she had met him, Eponine thought about the boys in middle school who did hash down by the oval, or that group of juniors who played video games day in, day out, or the guys who always hung in the same corner of the courtyard and wolf-whistled at any girl they deemed hot enough. No one else had intellectual discussions with staff, except perhaps Enjolras' friends. They were a rare breed.

'Eponine, you ok?'

She realised she had been lost in thought, staring vacantly at nothing for a good minute. 'Oh, yeah. Sorry.'

'Long day?' his voice was understanding. She nodded.

'We won't be here till six like last night, I promise,' he pledged. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

'But if we can get down to Parliament sometime soon, we might be able to get a statement we can use in our campaign… we'll have to go when a school event is on, we can't risk being recognised…'

'The drama department has all sorts of things we can use… even prop microphones that could pass us off as media.'

'Brilliant, I can speak to Prouvaire, I think he does a drama elective.'

And so another session had begun. Soon enough, Eponine was jotting things down and scanning the daily newspaper for political updates, while Enjolras had his netbook out doing similar research. She was deeply focused on a particular article about education cuts when she heard a delicate laugh from the entrance of the library. Marius was leading Cosette by the hand, smiling back at her, with neither one breaking eye contact. They were both drenched; it was raining outside.

'What are we doing in here?' Cosette laughed. 'Marius I need to be home, my father will ask questions if I'm late again.'

'Then why,' Marius said softly, drawing her in for a kiss,'don't you,' another, 'tell him we're dating.'

Cosette drew away walking shyly between bookshelves. 'You know it's not that simple.'

'Isn't it?' His eyes joked. They were nearing Eponine and Enjolras' table, and Eponine hastily looked down. All her concentration was gone.

She heard Marius, almost as if his breath were in her ear, whisper to Cosette. 'You're an angel I need to pin to the Earth, or else you'll fly away.'

A discreet glance and Eponine saw him holding Cosette against the nearest bookshelf, the two of them making out like there was no tomorrow. Even Enjolras couldn't pretend he didn't notice them, and Eponine was growing more and more flustered. Cheeks burning, hand shaking, thoughts scattered. Anger, longing, self-pity. She read the words 'upcoming election' five times before realising. In her jittery state of mind her pen fell to the floor. Hastily - why did she have to be so _awkward? - _she leant down to get it, not realising that Enjolras was doing the same. Their heads bumped and she took the pen from him with tremoring hands and a stuttered thanks.

He glanced at her then, one of his intense stares in which it seemed like he could read her thoughts.

And then she was up, abruptly collecting her things. 'I'm sorry, I'm not feeling well,' she rambled. 'I'll see you tomorrow ok?'

Before he had a chance to open his mouth she left, once again walking in a cloud of shameful anger. Marius was easy to forget when she was in an isolated mode of political planning, but when she saw him and Cosette, the sight of them managed to unravel her every time.

The next day was Friday, and thankfully Enjolras didn't mention her awkward exit from the library. They worked well during their history period, and Eponine was relieved when he suggested they meet at the library again after school. This time Marius did not make an appearance, and Eponine was contented.

At six o'clock the librarian gave them a final warning due to closing times, and Enjolras invited Eponine to the Cafe Musain (which of course, doubled as a bar) where his friends would be to celebrate, well, it being Friday. Eponine declined, making up some excuse, when really she felt exhausted.

Three hours later, however, she couldn't stand another night alone in her apartment. She had no television or internet like other people her age, and she found reading too tiring after a full day of classes. _What the hell, _she thought as she stuffed a ten dollar note into her coat pocket. Musain was on the other side of town, but she had no problem walking the streets alone at night. There were creepy men who would try funny stuff sure, but nothing too bad had ever happened to her.

Enjolras, Marius and their pals were all there when she arrived. Enjolras invited her over, and she was greeted by everyone. A few of them had been shy or uneasy with her constant appearances- they were, after all, a group of males; even Cosette wasn't a member- but due to her modesty, as well as her good nature, her disregard for materialistic things like fashion as well as her handy knowledge of the streets, they now all welcomed her with open arms.

'Where have you been these past few weeks?' Marius asked as she sat down. 'It's been ages since we spoke last.'

Technically Eponine saw Marius every few days at the cafe, but she knew what he meant.

'I've been busy, helping out,' she replied lightly. A round of drinks were ordered, and she gladly pitched in.

Marius persisted again afterward. 'I never thought you and Enjolras would be such good friends.' He accompanied this with a chuckle.

She glanced across the table. Enjolras was looking at the others, but she sensed he was listening.

'Why not? I think we're alike.'

Marius gave her a wide but patronising smile. He was beginning to irritate her. 'Really?'

'You don't think so?'

'He's so serious about his work, whereas you're always so much fun, Ep.' His voice was affectionate. 'And I've never seen you become so involved in something like this- you're usually on the fringe of things.'

'So? Doesn't mean I can't start now.'

'It just feels like... you're becoming someone different. I haven't had a proper conversation with you in weeks and, I don't know… it feels like I'm losing you.' His blue eyes were so apologetic that she felt her irritation slowly melting away. Then it hardened again as he added: 'I haven't even had the chance to introduce you to Cosette.'

'We've already met.'

The drinks arrived and Eponine threw her glass back, emptying a good third. Marius didn't seem to notice.

'Really? Well we should do something sometime, the three of us.'

_That's the last thing I want. _'Maybe,' she murmured, before excusing herself for the bathroom.

When she returned, Courfeyrac had taken her spot. He apologised and offered to move but she assured him it was fine, hiding her relief. She took a seat next to Grantaire.

'Evening, mademoiselle.' He nodded. He was always saying odd things like that.

'Grantaire, how many drinks have you had?'

He shook his head slowly. 'Not enough.'

Grantaire wasn't looking at her, rather he was surveying the room as usual. He wasn't the type of anti-social loser who sat in a corner scrolling through Facebook on his mobile. He was more of the sardonic type, who sat back and watched everyone with amusement. Eponine looked around too, and finished her drink. She'd order another soon enough.

She watched Marius for a while: the curve of his jaw, the boyish grin, the steady hands that subconsciously wiped the condensation from his glass. She blushed when she saw Grantaire was watching her.

'So it's true then,' he said slyly.

'What?'

'That you're hot for Marius.'

'That's not true,' she said, trying not to sound defensive.

She wanted to slap the knowing smile off his face. 'It's a shame,' he shrugged. 'We were all hoping you'd go for Enjolras. He needs a girl to relieve all that… tension.'

As always, Grantaire's voice had adopted that provocative tone. _He's only trying to rile me, _Eponine reminded herself.

But she couldn't help asking: 'Enjolras isn't interested in anyone?'

He laughed sarcastically. 'Only lady liberty.'

Eponine contemplated this. She'd heard girls giggle and gush over Enjolras many a time- as they waited for class, as they saw him in the courtyard- and again his dedication to politics amazed her. Unless it wasn't all dedication- could it be that he was just a tad shy?

Grantaire evaporated her thoughts with his next comment. 'But he seems to have noticed you, so that dispels any rumours of him being gay,'

Eponine didn't answer. He continued. 'Enjolras even noticed your huge crush on Marius.'

A slow pause, then Grantaire's voice became even more taunting. 'He mentioned it to me.'

'He did?'

'Yeah…' Another pause. 'He thought Marius might be the reason… why you're doing this project.'

Eponine felt a stab of betrayal. _It couldn't be true, could it?_

'Enjolras wouldn't say something so petty. He knows that's not true.'

'Does he? It's not hard to believe when you're always staring at Marius the way you do.'

'Well my feelings… whatever they are, have nothing to do with this.'

'He's always here at the cafe, and without that Cosette girl. I'm not blaming you.'

Irritated, Eponine looked back out at her peers. Both Marius and Enjolras were laughing, and it felt like they were laughing at her. Is that all she meant to either of them: was she just one big joke?

'Enjolras never puts his emotions before his politics,' Grantaire said. 'He just can't understand it when other people do.'

Eponine clenched her fists, bit the inside of her lip. So much for Enjolras _understanding_ her!

'And apparently Marius is _in love _with someone else. So I'm not really sure it's worth all the trouble.'

Eponine tasted blood. 'Maybe you're right,' she said through grit teeth.

'But hey, you seem to shake things up.' Grantaire was still smiling, swigging at his bottle of wine. 'By all means, stick around.'

'I'm done.'

As she pulled on her coat, her eyes met Enjolras' and she fixed him with the coldest glare she could muster.

She'd been so glad he didn't pry into her private life, or question her interest in politics, or make assumptions like most other people seemed to do- and he'd been judging her this whole time! All those meetings where he'd been kind or impressed at her work, and all the while he'd been wondering why she still thought she had a chance with Marius! Well if he didn't appreciate her motives she wasn't going to help him. What a douche.

She repeated what she had said to Grantaire all the way home. _I'm done, I'm done, I'm done… I am so done with all these people._


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N I know it's been a while since I last updated, but thankyou everyone for following/reviewing. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!_**

All weekend, Eponine wrestled with her feelings. When she had returned home from the cafe on Friday, she'd finished a whole bottle of wine she had been saving for a special occasion. She had also punched her bedroom wall and thrown some things around before trying to calm down and eventually, just before dawn, taken a long walk around town. She had avoided Marius' house at all costs. In a way, it was lucky she could't afford a phone; it had probably saved her a lot of devastating drunk texts.

It wasn't just what Grantaire had said, but everything on top that: in particular her living circumstances, and the way they dictated her life. In the thinning darkness she's thought of doing a ton of reckless things. If she jumped from a bridge no one would care, if she chose a street and just kept walking no one would notice. The school would happily give her place to some eager kid on a waiting-list.

But as the sun set fire to the sky Eponine resolved, as she had all her life, to not bend her will to anyone. She wouldn't jump a bridge or leave town because of these crappy 'friends'; she'd be strong. She'd go to school and finish up the year- she wouldn't let her social circumstances or her poverty prevent her from achieving her goal of graduation. She wouldn't get expelled, she would ask for a new history partner, it would all be ok.

_Screw the protest anyway, it wouldn't have succeeded, or changed anything. People never change._

On Monday her plan was to go into history and talk directly to Javert; she would ignore Enjolras completely. When she arrived for history last period, however, she found a deserted classroom: all empty chairs and empty tables.

It was only when she'd walked around and spotted the swarm of senior students entering the hall that she remembered today wasn't like any other day. All seniors were required for a rehearsal for some mid-term concert thing. Pretty much another excuse to impress parents and boost the school's reputation. Eponine felt her confidence drop- her plan would have to wait.

She entered the hall and half of her class were already forming lines on the stage. Avoiding looking at anyone, she took a place toward the back to the side, morphing in with everyone. The song her school had chosen was an upbeat U2 number (the head of music was a big fan) and the last thing Eponine felt like doing was singing. It seemed like the entire grade was on stage now, and the lights made the cramped heat even worse. Adding to all this was the biting hunger that was rippling through her stomach; she hadn't eaten since Sunday morning.

The girls around her were chatting about their weekends, their voices ringing in Eponine's ears. She was glad when the teachers started up.

'Alright everyone, on my count!'

Eponine began lip-singing glumly, thinking how horrible everyone sounded. Then a clear high voice came through over the rest, almost as if from above. She looked up and there she was, two tiers above her: Cosette.

_That's it._

Eponine sung to herself all the time at home (without a TV or radio, she was pretty limited in music choice) but she had never, ever sung solo at school. In these compulsory things she sang softly so no one could hear her. But her anger had surfaced once more- she didn't need to be reminded that Cosette had everything she didn't. For the first time in her life she let loose.

_'But I still haven't found, what I'm looking for…'_

For every line of Cosette's arching soprano, Eponine executed the smoothest notes possible.

'I have spoke with the tongue of angels.'

_'I have held the hand of a devil.'_

'It was warm in the night.'

_'I was cold as a stone.'_

Eponine could hear her voice, strong and melodious, and she knew she sounded good. However, her rush of empowerment was cut short.

'Stop it there for a moment! Many of you aren't hitting the right notes in the chorus!'

In the rows of phantom seats Eponine saw a shadow emerge and apologise to their conductor before climbing onto the stage. Things got ten times worse when he spotted her and started making his way to her row. She ducked her head. Too late- Enjolras was by her side.

'I can't believe we have to miss history for this,' he was shaking his head.

She ignored him.

'You left early on Friday,' he commented.

She wouldn't give up. Even if he didn't seem to realise he'd done anything wrong…

'Ep-'

The singing began to drown him out. Eponine lost herself in the lyrics.

_And yes I'm still running..._

_You broke the bonds and you / Loosed the chains._

Enjolras was looking at her, she just knew it. She wished he would stop. The stage lights were so hot, she felt faint after a while.

After what seemed like an eternity of practicing, the conductor deemed them half-decent and they were free to go. Eponine didn't wade slowly with the crowd toward the hall exit for fear of Enjolras talking to her again. She had another route that would be quicker.

She winced when she realised he'd followed her backstage. It was dimly lit, and she almost tripped over a curtain rope. Still, she hoped weaving through the wings would shake him off.

'Eponine, stop.'

Somehow he had reached the other end of the wings before she had.

'No,' was all she could manage, and kept walking through a labyrinth of gaffing tape and backstage props.

A hand pulled at her arm. 'Something's wrong.'

Her resolve broke. She drew her arm back aggressively. 'Yeah, something is wrong.'

The grave concern on his face made her want to hate him even more.

'What is it?'

'It's you! You pretend to be so different, but you're the same as the rest of them!'

She faltered; he was silent.

'You were so nice, and honest and… fair. I thought we were friends or something. But you judged me, judged my motives for helping you with your project. You don't even know me!'

Her hair whisped about her face and she felt like some wild scorned woman, and she hated herself. But she also hated everyone and everything at that moment.

Enjolras was frowning. 'When did I ever judge you?' He didn't sound defensive, only calm.

'You know exactly what you said-'

'I'm sorry guys, but would you be able to take this outside?' A techie wearing full black and a headset seemed to appear out of nowhere.

'Just give us a minute, will you?' Eponine snapped. The techie guy backed away.

'Eponine, I honestly have no idea…'

'You really have no idea…' He had no idea of the real reason she needed to help him, the fact that she was desperately poor and all alone in the world. Tears were pricking her vision now. _Don't cry, don't let him see you cry. _

He stepped closer. 'No idea of what?'

'Why I helped you with your project! The real reason… because let me tell you, it's not because of some stupid crush!'

Enjolras seemed to lose his calm then; he put his hands in his pockets then pulled them out again, before crossing them.

'Crush?' He seemed to stumble over the word.

'I know you think you're above all of us, but I'm not the desperate faker you think I am… and I sure know you aren't the guy I thought you were!'

'Hey you really have to wrap it up, we're closing the hall,' The techie said hesitantly.

Eponine strode past him, around the back and down the side steps leading out into the courtyard. Enjolras kept up and they continued as though they weren't moving.

'Look, I never said anything like that. Where are you getting this from?'

'Does it matter? You just can't believe anyone other than you would put politics before their social agenda. Well, I was prepared to- I was prepared to lose everything.'

He was getting frustrated now. 'I know that, I never questioned anything.' He ducked his head for a moment, hesitating. 'You have no idea how much I appreciated your help… all those weeks. And how much I still depend on it.'

'Yeah? Well I helped you because I genuinely wanted to.'

There was a silence. Students passed them by, the bell had gone and they were on their way out. Bare trees were dancing in the wind, and Eponine's hair was writhing. It seemed like there were hurricanes going on within each of them, and no one but the elements noticed.

'Grantaire spelled it all out for me ok? So I'm just going to leave you alone and we'll end whatever... this was.'

For some reason Enjolras looked relieved. _Well good for him, he's free of me now._

She turned to stride home; she didn't give a crap about her schoolbag. What did it matter if she left it in her locker overnight? It only had her books in it. No food. She was so hungry.

'Eponine, wait,' she heard Enjolras say. She kept walking.

Suddenly she was knocked back.

'I'm sorry,' a soft voice apologised. Cosette's face was framed by strands of gold.

'No you're not,' Eponine spat, before wilting. 'I'm sorry, I don't mean that. I-I'm not myself today.'

'Are you ok?'

Cosette sounded so genuinely empathetic that Eponine's tears began to escape.

'Just fine.' She kept walking. Enjolras was still somewhere behind her and she didn't want him to see her like this. She was losing every shred of dignity here.

She was out of the school gates now, and she slowed, clutching her side. By the last metre of her large school gate she had to stop and collect herself. Enjolras had caught up. _Damn._

'Eponine, don't believe a word Grantaire says,' he was wearing that expression again, the earnest one which made you feel like you meant the world in that moment. 'This is all one big misunderstanding.'

His words seem to come from some far off place.

'Just go away…' Eponine grasped the gate for support, bowing her head so no one would see her tear-stained cheeks.

'You have to believe me on this one.'

Glancing at him, she almost did. Then the image of him flickered and she was falling. The world blurred into two colours: the red dash of his coat before the engulfing black of the concrete.


	7. Chapter 7

When Eponine woke up, she was staring at the stained ceiling of her room. It took her a few moments, blinking, to remember what had happened. The memory of her literal stage drama with Enjolras made her feel queasy. She must have fainted on stage… or had she left the hall before she fell? Then it dawned on her that somehow she'd managed to get back home.

She was in a state of disbelief when there was a clinking noise to her right. _Shit._

She froze, but then felt hopeful. _Marius?_

A peek to the side revealed a masculine back bent over her tiny heater, fiddling with the vent. A head of curls came into view, then a steady jaw, then a pair of grim eyebrows. _Enjolras?_

Eponine quickly shut her eyes. Enjolras was the last person she expected to see- what was she supposed to do now? What was she supposed to _say? _The tinkering continued and she felt her heart rate increase tenfold. She nearly jumped out of her skin when from across the room, he said: 'Hey, you're awake.'

Not wanting to seem even more pathetic, Eponine sat up. She felt shaky. 'What… happened?'

He turned so he was leaning against the tiny heater, his expression uncomfortable. It was strange seeing him at a loss for words. It was such a change from his usual well-spoken alpha male persona.

'We were arguing and well, you passed out. Cosette knew where you lived... she helped me bring you back.'

The explanation sufficed, and it seemed to hang in the air between them for a moment.

'Well uh, thanks for bringing me home.'

'No problem.'

Then, with painful timing, both of them spoke at once.

'I'm sorry I acted-'

'Why didn't you tell me-'

Eponine stopped short.

'Do… do people know you live this way?' Enjolras asked. 'Hasn't anyone offered to help?'

She cringed inwardly. Even though a part of her wanted Enjolras to know about her poverty, she still found it difficult to talk about. 'Only Marius knows… and I'd like to keep it that way.'

'But why?' His eyes were scanning the cracked walls, the shabby mattress, the meagre stack of cans heaped in the far corner. When his gaze returned to her it was gentle. 'Eponine, you have too much pride.'

'Look, already you're giving me that look- that sympathy that changes everything in a friendship.' Eponine winced at the word friendship. _Were they still friends?_ 'That's why I don't accept charity.'

'It's not charity, it's friendship. Friends help each other. You can't keep living like this, you're undernourished… today people were around, but what if next time you pass out on some street with no one to find you?'

'I've been living like this for two years, I can manage.' Eponine wished she could go back in time, wished she could have held out before fainting somewhere else. Now that he understood her circumstances she was no longer mad about the misunderstanding between them. But because he had now seen where she lived, there'd always be imbalance between them which would only jeopardise a friendship. She couldn't win. 'But I guess now you know why I was so upset with you.'

He ran a hand through his hair, smiling sadly. 'I don't know what Grantaire told you, but I am sorry. Not for making judgements, because please believe me, I didn't. But I should have made more effort to know you, to see you as more than some… political recruit, or someone to meet up with after school. I should have treated you like a real friend.'

Eponine didn't know how to respond. His words weren't as smooth as usual, but she still felt utterly touched by what he said. There was no doubt now that she didn't want to lose whatever they had. But would he give her the independence she needed?

'Can we still be friends?' The thought escaped from her lips.

This boy she had met just over a month ago, who had given her hope and value and apologies, who was sitting in her room where no one but Marius had ever been, nodded. 'I'd like that.'

She bit her lip, crossed her arms. 'But you'll leave this,' she gestured at her tiny room, 'for me to worry about. It's my problem.'

He raised his eyebrows slightly. 'Those are your terms?'

'Take them or leave them.' She cracked a smile, though deep down she was serious.

Enjolras considered for a moment. 'Alright.'

'No intervention?'

'I promise not to directly give you anything unless you ask.'

She exhaled, a bit overwhelmed with relief.

'But,' Enjolras said, pulling a paper bag from behind the heater, 'Tonight you have to eat something. Our agreement can come into effect tomorrow.'

Eponine considered protesting, but the sight of fresh bread, cheese and dip made her mouth water.

'I'll allow it,' she conceded. 'But when did you..?'

Enjolras checked his watch and shrugged, almost awkwardly. 'You were out for a long time. I thought I'd get supplies.'

She looked out the tiny window facing the street, where the streetlights glared back at her. It was dark sure, but it was winter and she assumed it was around 5.

'It's ten,' Enjolras informed her.

'Ten?'

He'd been waiting with her for six hours?! Eponine's head was spinning. He really was a saint.

'Why did you stay?'

He answered as if it were the simplest thing in the world. 'How could I not?'

The food was delicious, and they talked while they ate. He asked about her family, and she reluctantly told him about their terrible reputation and fraudulent activities. It was a topic she hadn't been able to discuss with anyone for such a long time, and once she started she felt she wanted to share more. She relayed her years as a kid, how they had threatened her with abuse if she wouldn't take part in their thefts and deceptions. She'd grown up mostly on the streets, sleeping in the odd shabby apartment or inn where her parents avoided detection from the authorities. Enjolras connected the dots quickly.

'Then the new government was elected,' he said.

Eponine nodded. 'It became harder for even us Thernadiers to lie low, plus I was a burden to them. When we parted ways, it was mutual.'

'And this was when you were sixteen?'

'Yep. Two years on and I haven't heard from them once. Probably a good thing. But they might not even be in the city, perhaps they've moved on- out of the country even.'

She was surprised at how easy it was to talk to him. If only she had met him when she was sixteen, her years might have been so much more bearable.

She grew self-conscious then, realising she had been doing all the talking. 'What about your family?'

Eponine imagined he would have some splendid upper-bourgeois house, with a full family of five who sat on plush couches and did leisurely reading by the fire each night. To her surprise, he shook his head. 'Long story short, my dad kicked me out because of my politics. I live on my own on the other side of town.'

Eponine tried to hide her surprise, but he noticed. 'But any cosy well-off family portrait you had envisioned,' he smiled slightly, 'that's how it used to be. On the surface anyway.'

He told her about his sister, whom he adored, and his dear mother, who complied with her husband but sent Enjolras money secretly so he wouldn't fall short.

At a lull in the conversation he turned his head and frowned ever so slightly, and Eponine knew he didn't talk about himself much either.

'This is so strange.' He said, almost to himself. 'We should plan our agenda for the week, especially that visit to Parliament.'

Eponine folded her arms in mock irritation. 'No politics tonight. Don't you ever take time out for yourself?'

'Why should I, when there are so many bigger things to worry about?'

'Most people just worry about themselves.'

His gaze was direct. 'You don't.'

'Of course I do. I look after myself, I survive. That's why I don't ask others for help.'

'The world should be a place where everyone helps each other.'

Somewhere outside came the sound of glass underfoot, an an indistinct drunk garble. 'Do you believe that's possible?'

He nodded. 'I do.'

Enjolras really did have a sort of contagious personality; Eponine almost found herself believing too.

An hour or so later, when she caught a glimpse of Enjolras' wrist watch and gasped at the time, she was still having conflicting emotions in that it still felt strange to be chatting to Enjolras so casually, yet at the same time it seemed like they had been friends since childhood.

'Thanks,' Eponine said, leaning against her doorframe. 'Thanks for everything.'

He simply smiled, and turned to descend the small steps leading from her apartment door onto the cobbled street.

'See you soon,' she heard him say, his words drifting back on the misty night air.

Her apartment seemed tiny without him in it. And dark. And empty.

Everything had changed; everything was the same.

A few days later, Eponine was leaving her apartment for a shift at work when she almost stumbled on a small package which had been left at her door. On closer inspection, it was a hamper: fresh bread, eggs, flour, vegetables… even a block of dark chocolate. Eponine felt like jumping for joy- this would save her at least a week's wages. She quickly went and stored the food, almost scared it would disappear as suddenly as it had arrived. Then her thoughts strayed to the obvious sender. _Enjolras. _

_I'm going to kill him, _she thought to herself, though she couldn't stop smiling. _I'm going to kill that boy._

In between first and second periods Enjolras was spotted in the corridor and pulled like a fish from a stream by a slender arm.

'What happened to our agreement?' Eponine demanded.

His eyebrows rose, his mouth a smooth line. 'I'm not sure what you're talking about.'

'Our agreement,' Eponine hissed, self-conscious that others might hear them. 'You know… no _gifts!'_

'Gifts? Sorry Eponine, I haven't sent you anything.'

She seethed, glaring at him. _There's no one else it could be._

The warning bell sounded; they were meant to be in class by now and the swarm of students in the corridor was beginning to thin.

'Please,' she appealed one last time. 'Enjolras.'

A part of her just wanted him to own up to it, just so she could thank him.

'I promised not to help you directly,' he said diplomatically. 'And I keep that promise. I really don't know, Ep. But you're coming to help me after school tonight right?'

She nodded slowly, realising he needed her too. He slipped back into the corridor on his way to class.

She was watching his confident form recede when he turned, his resolute poker face breaking into that divine smile of his. 'Whoever it is, they really must care about you.'

That day, Eponine's stride was a little lighter, her stomach more content, her future looking a little brighter.

The packages kept coming every week, and neither the sender nor the recipient mentioned them at school again.

* * *

_**A/N Thanks again everyone for reviewing/favouriting/following! I know I haven't been updating as often as I used to, but my summer break is over now and things are busy so I'll be aiming to update at least once a week. Thank you to the person who pointed out the blue/brown eye colour mix up between Enjolras and Marius- I can't believe I overlooked that! I haven't read the book for a while and I've been writing with the movie in mind, so you'll just have to bear with me, sorry. Anyway I hope you all liked this chapter :) xx**_


End file.
